


Demon Lessons

by Turquoistar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hospitals, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Aziraphale thinks he know Crowley after 6000 years, but he's always learning something new.





	Demon Lessons

The sign in the window switched from open to closed. The kind shopkeeper glanced out before closing the blinds. He was closing up earlier than normal, even though the hours of his shop shifted so regularly that no one could really say when the shop should be open, not even the owner, Aziraphale; The angel that had once stood guard in Eden, six thousand years ago. He ran his hands down his tan vest. He wore a light blue long sleeve shirt under it and tan slacks. His coat was hanging nearby, it had been quite warm so he hadn’t been wearing it.

Aziraphale walked back to his desk and checked the time, he was late. He sighed crossing his arms trying not to worry. After six thousand years even someone, one should hate could become someone you can barely stand to be apart from. That was what had happened, Aziraphale at least told himself that. He was waiting on a demon, Crowley; the Serpent that had tempted Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. 

Over the last decade, Crowley had delivered the Antichrist, well not Delivered, but handed over. Aziraphale and Crowley had teamed up for the biggest and longest stent of knowing where the other was, watching young Warlock grow up, into a completely normal spoiled brat, while the real Antichrist, Adam Young almost ended the world. For everyone’s sake, it didn’t end, With some help from some friends and a demon and an angel, Armageddon was canceled. 

Aziraphale turned from his thoughts as his shop’s phone rang. He walked over and answer, “I’m sorry but we’re closed.” 

“Already, Oh but I wanted a book.” The voice answered and Aziraphale was sure he knew whom the man was. 

No wanting to come off as rude encase it wasn’t the tricky serpent, “I’m so sorry, We’ll be open tomorrow...uhm...by noon.” He was sure that would be a good time to open. 

The caller laughed as Crowley rich voice filled the other end, “Noon, you really think you’ll have your shop open by then, Angel?” 

Aziraphale sighed, “I thought it was you.” He glanced at his clock that read a quarter to three. He was sure Crowley had told him they would be going to lunch, after Crowley had finished up some work. Aziraphale had stopped asking what Crowley did, now that they didn’t have higher ups to report too. He just told himself Crowley was just making trouble and not hurting anyone. “Did you get caught up at work?” 

Crowley groaned unpleasely, “Oh yeah. You go in for an easy bit of fun and they...have cats.” Crowley made more disgusted noises then took a deep breath, “But enough on that. Are you ready? I’ll be there soon.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “I’ll see you in a bit, Dear.” He hung the old fashioned phone up and grabbed his coat heading to the sidewalk. Just as he closed the door the Bently stopped just shy of the curb and parked. Aziraphale locked up and walked to get in. 

Crowley watched, he was in a black shirt with a very faded band logo, that he didn’t even know, on it and his dark shades covered his serpent like yellow eyes, “For Hell’s sake, Angel it’s bloody hot, why are you dressed like that.” 

Aziraphale glanced down at himself, “This is how I always dress.” 

“That’s my point.” Crowley growled not really mad but it had been a long day and he just wanted to go have a nice meal with his best friend. 

“I thought you being a snake would enjoy this weather. It’s so rarely this hot in London.” Aziraphale said before snapping his fingers. His coat and vest vanished and he was just in his light blue shirt and long tan slacks.

Crowley pulled from the curb and Aziraphale held on, Crowley always drove ridiculous fast. “It’s ok. Not like I haven't figured out how to keep warm without it.” He smiled at Aziraphale attempt to not dress in so many layers. “Oi, I got you someone. It’s in the backseat.” 

Aziraphale glanced in the back seeing a small bag. Crowley slowed down and Aziraphale reached back to grab it. Once the bag was safely in Aziraphale lap Crowley picked up to his usual neckbreak speed. Aziraphale held the bag and the door as they sped to the restaurant. Crowley slid into a conveniently open spot up front. “Should I open this now or after we eat?” 

“Open it.” Crowley turned in his seat to face Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale opened the bag and pulled out a small long box. He glanced at Crowley before opening it. Inside was a phone, just like the one Crowley carried around. “You got me a phone? Oh Crowley...Thank you, but it’s not really...my style.” 

“Too bad. After all the crap we dealt with I want you to have something that you can call me on no matter where you are. And...I can call you and not have to...be.” He gripped the steering wheel, “Worried about you.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t keep the smile from his face, Crowley cared deeper than any demon should, “You’ll have to teach me how to use it.” Aziraphale wasn’t very keen on the phone but he could understand.

Crowley nodded finally releasing the steering wheel, “Great, let go eat and I’ll show you how to use it.” Crowley opened the door and got out as Aziraphale carefully put the phone back into the bag and carried it inside.   
Aziraphale ate while Crowley showed him the new phone, what the buttons did and how to call and text people. “So I just tap on your name and it’ll call you?” Aziraphale tapped his napkin to his lips. 

“Yes, here give it a go.” Crowley handed the phone to Aziraphale and got his out of his pocket. Aziraphale wasn’t even sure how the phone fit into his pocket, Crowley’s jeans were so tight on him. 

Aziraphale tapped on the icon on the home screen with Crowley’s name on it. The screen changed to a calling page with Crowley's face smiling back at him. And then the demons phone started to ring. “See.” Crowley held it up and it had Aziraphale name flashing. 

“Oh, why don’t you have my face show up. I have yours.” Aziraphale pushed the red button to end the unnecessary call. 

“Because I don’t have your picture in my phone. If you like I can take one, will that make you happy?” Crowley was already getting into a camera app. 

“Then you’ll know who is calling.” Aziraphale smiled as Crowley took his picture. “So will it always tell me who is calling?” 

Crowley worked on getting the picture to his contact page for Aziraphale then shook his head, “No it’ll only come up if I call you. Everyone else will just be a number. But as of right now. I’m the only one that has your number.” Crowley finished updating his contact for the angel then smiled, “Oh I should show you the texting thing too.” 

Aziraphale was looking at the phone then he noticed an apple in the back. “Apple? Crowley,did you really give me an Apple phone?” Aziraphale might not have liked new technologies but he always keep up with what was popular.

Crowley chuckled as he sent Aziraphale a text message, “Funny, right?” 

Aziraphale phone buzzed as “Hi” popped up on the screen. Aziraphale shook his head as he opened the message, “You are something else, that's for sure.” He looked over the message system which Crowley had already explained. A small digital keyboard came up and Aziraphale replied with “hi” back. 

“You like it.” Crowley put his phone away. As a waiter walked over with their check. 

“Yes. I do.” Aziraphale finished his last bite of food before heading out. “Back to my place for some...drinks?” Aziraphale said as they headed towards the Bantly. 

Crowley sight as he leaned on his car, “Yeah, but I warn you I might pass out on your couch.”   
Aziraphale opened the passenger side door, “Don’t be silly, if you need sleep I understand. Maybe another time.” Aziraphale took a seat and closed the door. 

Crowley swallowed then he slipped into the car, “No I want to go...to your place. Have some drinks. I...enjoy spending time ...drinking. I just might pass out just giving you a heads up.” 

Aziraphale nodded, “Well I have a small room upstairs, I think it would be much more comfortable than the couch.” Aziraphale took his phone out looking over it, “You’re always welcome to stay with me.” 

Crowley was glad his shades covered his eyes as he started the car, “Than...That’s good to know.” 

They headed to the shop and after the first bottle of wine, Crowley was sleeping. Aziraphale shook his head, “Crowley.” The serpent remained sleeping. Aziraphale sighed then he glanced around the shop. Aziraphale was determined not to have Crowley sleep down there. He leaned over and pulled Crolwey trying to get the other off the couch. 

After some work and Crowley slowly waking just enough to be helpful. Aziraphale half carried the demon upstairs. It was a small bed, just barely big enough for one person but Aziraphale didn’t much care for sleeping so it was just for looks mostly. Crowley leaned on the wall still mostly asleep as Aziraphale pulled the covers down and then got Crowley on the bed. He took Crowley’s shoes off and the moment they left his feet they vanished. Aziraphale froze seeing the old burn scars covering Crowley’s feet, he sighed thinking of when the demon had entered the Church during WWII to save him, and his books. He had to stop himself from wondering what the rest of Crowley’s body looked like. Aziraphale shook his head, that would be very inappropriate, he tucked the sleepy demon into bed. “Sleep well.” Aziraphale swallowed hard then he took Crowley’s glasses off, which didn’t vanish, and set them on the nightstand. Crowley eyes were closed and he was sleeping soundly, Aziraphale lingered a moment before slowly leaning over and kissing the top of Crowley’s head. He quickly left the room encase the demon woke. 

Aziraphale leaned on the closed door trying to center himself. He would have never dared to do something like that, before, before what? he kept asking himself. When the threat of Heaven and Hell still lingered over them, each meeting was a big risk, why would showing affection make it any different? Aziraphale sighed, and pushed himself from the door slowing walking back to his shop. He sat down and closed his eyes, he knew Crowely cared for him, they were friends after all. Though it would be hard not to be after six thousand years bumping into each other all the time. 

Aziraphale cleaned and organized his shops while Crowley slept. It was a little before ten before the demon made his way to the shop. Aziraphale was talking to a local college professor that would on occasion borrow a book for his classes. Crowley was dressed for another day of warm weather, “Angel?” He called looking around. 

Aziraphale smiled and the professor gave a knowing look. “Thank you Mr. Fell, I’ll be by later to get the books.” He tipped his hat before heading out. 

“Sounds like a plan Mr. Monnaham.” Aziraphale said at the professor left and Crowley walked over to stand next to Aziraphale. “Good Morning, how did you sleep?” 

Crowley nodded as he crossed his arms, “Slept well, I was sure I wasn’t in a bed when I went to sleep.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, “No you passed out on the couch. I managed to get you to wake up enough to help me get you upstairs. Made you as comfortable as I could.” 

“Next time you should take all my clothes off.” Crowley tried to hide his smirk as Aziraphale’s face flushed pink. Aziraphale opened his mouth to talk but Crowley put his hand up, “Just messing with you. Thank you...for moving me. I had thought about going up before I passed out but...I wanted to hear the end of your story about the Snobby America.” 

Aziraphale adjusted his bow tie, “So what are your plans for today?” He wanted to get his head off the idea of undressing Crowley. 

“Oh I going to go do some demon stuff, go water my plants. Do you want to come by this evening after you close up?” Crowley asked hoping the other would come. 

Aziraphale sighed, “Not tonight. I have a...sort of lecture, some groups wants to discuss the impact of the Burning of Alexandria.” 

Crowley narrowed his eyes, “Well that sounds like a barrel of spoiled fish. I know I’m not the biggest book person but that was a tragedy.” 

Aziraphale sighed, “I completely agree, and it hurts to think it was one of my sides.” 

“It’s hard to believe in and ineffable plan if you are smart enough to research.” Crowley said dryly then he cleared his throat. “Rain check, then.” He slowly made his way towards the front door. 

Aziraphale nodded, “Quite right, oh please...text me when you get home. So I...don’t worry.” Aziraphale pulled his phone from his pocket to show that he was at the least carrying it around. 

Crowley nodded, “Will do.” and with that he slithered from the building and out into the waiting Bently. 

It was a slow, but very hot day out. He ended up closing the shop and going to take a stroll through the park. He usually went with Crowley but the other was working, somehow still keeping up with temptations even though he wasn’t required. Or at least Aziraphale wasn’t required to do work. Maybe Hell is still making Crowley do stuff, “Poor soul.” He sighed as a bag of duck food appeared in his hand and he started to feed the ducks. 

He got some strange looks but it was likely that he was wearing his normal suit in the very warm weather. He felt his side vibrate and it started him for a moment before he remembered his phone. He pulled it out and looked it over finding the new message. He narrowed his eyes at the strange pictures instead of words. It looked like a hand, a small house, and a yellow circle with a halo. Maybe an angel. This wasn’t anything Crowley had explained to him. A woman had stopped on her jog to catch her breath and Aziraphale figured maybe she could help. “Excess me miss.” He walked over to her. 

She looked him over and took a drink from her water bottle. “Can I help you?” She was wearing a bright green spots outfit. 

Aziraphale nodded, “Yeah, my companion sent me a text message but...I’m afriad I don’t really understand them too well. Could you possibly help me read it.” 

The woman nodded and Aziraphale showed her the message. “Oh it’s emojis. Looks like, Ok, Home, Angel. I’m not sure but maybe they’re telling you they’re home ok. I think my daughter would know more about it than me.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “Oh thank you so much. I did ask him to let me know when he got home. I’m sorry for interrupting your run.” 

She smiled, “Don’t worry about it. Hey if you want to know more about emojis they have a tech for parents meeting at the community center. Twice a week.” 

“Oh that sounds lovely. Thank you for your time. I should really be off.” Aziraphale smiled as the lady took one more drink then rushed off to finish her jog. Aziraphale made his way to the community center. 

He’d been there a few times to check out the dance class but he’d been so disappointed when the gavotte had gone out of date that he couldn’t bring himself to learn another. He walked in and the teen at the front desk looked up from her book. “Good Afternoon.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “Good Afternoon. I was hoping to attend the Tech for Parents class. My companion is trying to teach me...to use a Cellular Phone and…” 

She smiled, “You feeling a little overwhelmed?” Aziraphale nodded and the girl stood up. “The classes are two times a week. Monday and Wednesdays. 6pm to 7. They usually have subjects, cell phones, emojis, text lingo, basic computer stuff. But you’re free to ask any questions on any number of topics about tech in general.” 

Aziraphale sighed, it was in fact Wednesday but he had agreed to go to the discussion. “Drat, I busy tonight. Oh well, I’ll either talk to Crowley or come in on Monday.” 

The girl leaned on the desk separating them. “If you have a question you need answered like now...I could help out. I’m pretty tech savvy.” 

Aziraphale pulled his phone out, “Oh yes. I would appreciate any help. See uhm. My friend sent me these. Emojis. And I think I understand but I wanted to be sure.Also maybe impress him and send some back...possibly.” 

She looked at the message, “Oh yeah. Look like he’d letting you know he’s home safe. Uhm...I’m not sure about the angel though.” 

“Oh. that’s...ah...sometimes he calls me Angel. So I would guess that it what he means.” It dawned on Aziraphale that humans would take that as a pet name. 

“That is adorable. You should send some back.” She showed Aziraphale how to get to the emoji page in his text bar and went over the basics. “So sometimes my girlfriend will text me 🐼❤️🦋 which means she’s thinking of me. She loves pandas and I have a butterfly tattoo on my back so the little pictures represent us. You should send something like that back.” 

Aziraphale thought it over, “Oh I know.” He pulled the emoji page up and searched and after some looking typed in 👼❤️🐍. 

The girl smiled, “A snake?” 

Aziraphale nodded, “Oh yes. Crowley...well he’s such a temptress he talked Eve into eating the apple in the Garden of Eden.” he said making it sound like a joke. 

The girl half laughed, “You know I always wonder why there are no stories of the Serpent tempting Adam with the apple. I wonder how different the story might be?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t have put it past him. But thank you so much for your help. I’ll fiddle around with it some more and come to the Monday meeting.” Aziraphale clicked the send button and then he made his way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley was tending to his plants when he heard his phone go off in his office. He put the spray bottle down and walked in checking his messages. He froze looking at the three little pictures that Aziraphale had send, “Wot?” He took his shades off and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correct. But there are clear as day; an angel, a heart, and a snake. “No...he...does he?” Crowley sat down in his throne unable to take his eyes off the message. “Ok. Crowley...don’t panic...just, send it back.” He took a deep breath and opened his text message and replied back ‘🐍❤️👼’ Just seeing it made a part of him feel like he was on fire. He had to keep reminding himself that Aziraphale was an angel, a creature made of love. Aziraphale loved everything, even things he disliked he held a standard level of love for, even Corlwy had felt some of that affection, but it was like one might feel for a pet, not someone to be in love with. 

He sends the message reclining back in his chair and closing his eyes. He wanted to storm over to the bookshop and demand to know what was going through the Angel’s thick skull, but knew he wouldn’t be there. Aziraphale was going to that discussion, thing. A horrible tragedy the Burning of Alexandria, Aziraphale had been a wreck afterwards, shifting through the burnt remains. That was when he’d started to horad books. As if he could protect the knowledge from being lost again. It had taken all of his strength not to hold and comfort Aziraphale, he was a demon it shouldn’t be something he wants or even thinks about doing. 

He opened his eyes, “Aziraphale.” He whispered as if the other might hear if he’d too loud. Then a thought came that Aziraphale was going to be talking about the burning of the Library of Alexandria, he would be sad and a mess when it was over. Crowley got up and snapped changing his clothes and putting his glasses back on before heading out. He might not of been much support then, but he would be now. 

He made it to the bookshop, the lights were out and the doors locked, Crowley tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Of course Aziraphale isn’t home, and Crowley didn’t even think that he had no idea where the meeting was going to be. It could be in America as far as he knew. He pulled his phone out and send Aziraphale and text. “When your meeting is over do you want to get drinks?” 

He started at his phone as if he could will it to send a message faster. He smiled as it vibrated and a message popped up from Aziraphale, “I think I’ll be needing that. Done at 8. Old Sneffer building.” 

Crowley nodded as he put his phone in the seat and drove towards the Old Sneffer building. He parked out front and glanced at the time. It was just before 8 and Crowley leaned back and waited, he wasn’t sure how wrapped up they were in their topic so it might be a while. 

Just after 8 Crowley saw a figure leaving the building. He frowned seeing the figure leaned on the brick building and putting his hands over his face. Crowley recognized Aziraphale and jumped out of his car making his way over to his friend. “Angel.” He called.

Aziraphale turned and smiled, “Crowley.” The angel wiped his eyes looking worn out. Crowley wasn’t even thinking it through as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. Aziraphale tensed for a breath then he melted into the hug. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath resting his head on the demons shoulder, “Thank you.” He whispered. 

Crowley’s brian finally caught up with him, part of him wanted to pull away play if off as...something else, something demonic. But he couldn’t, he wanted to hold Aziraphale and try and make sure he was happy. Crowley cleared his throat, “Drinks?” He just managed to get out. Every other words still caught in his throat. 

“Yes.” Aziraphale said before then separated and made there way to the Bentley. Crowley drove at a slightly more reasonable speed heading to a small hold in the way place, he had thought about taking Aziraphale back to his flat but that might be too risky. To many feelings were flying around and he wouldn’t want something to happen that would make Aziraphale hate him. 

They got a small table in the back and Crowley ordered them a bottle. Aziraphale wasn’t talking just leaning back with his eyes closed. Crowley poured him a shot and then himself, “You, going to be ok, Angel?” he asked softly pushing the glass closer to his friend. 

Aziraphale opened his eyes and eyed the glass before picking it up, “Oh yes. I will be. Just...those people were upset, but it felt so hollow. Lot’s of ‘what ifs’ and ‘where would we be now’ sort of pain.” Aziraphale looked at his glass and swirled the brown liquor. “Sometimes I...wish I could forget.” 

Crowley nodded, “Yeah, I know how that is.” Crowley finished his glass before pouring himself another. “Do...you want to talk about it?” He was struggling to be supportive to Aziraphale, knowing that if the other thought Crowley was suffering he’d try and help him. 

Aziraphale downed his drink, setting the glass down. Crowley refilled it then Aziraphale took a deep breath. “I know, this might be insensitive of me. But...when I was at the Library...covered in ash and still able to feel some of the heat from the flames...I imagined it was...what Falling felt like. You’re heart being ripped from your soul.” 

Crowley didn’t much like to remember when he Fell, “It’s like that, just about ten times as intense.” He spun his glass in his hands on the table. Seeing the pain and sadness in Aziraphale face was like Falling all over again. “I...I realized after I sent you that message earlier that I didn’t explain emojis.” He tried to get off the topic at hand. 

Aziraphale smiled weakly, “Oh yes. I had to ask a passer by to explain it.” 

“Well I’m glad you got it figured out...did they tell you to reply...uhm...with the angel and heart thingy?” 

Aziraphale lost some of his sadness looking a little proud of himself, “Oh no, but she told me to go to the Community Center and see if someone there could help me. I met this lovely young lady who told me about those patterns of emojis. Her girlfriend sends them to her.”

Crowley took another drink, “Oi, like girl friend or girlfriend? Like friends that are girls or...like...together?” Crowley was pushing into a topic he really didn’t want to dip into, but he had to make sure that Aziraphale was just sending him friend text. Because there was no way it was...real love, right?

“I didn’t ask. Does it...matter?” Aziraphale asked taking a drink. 

Crowley leaned back, “Oh no. I guess it doesn’t really...matter, just...wondering.” 

Aziraphale glanced towards the front, then back to Crowley. “Thank you for coming for me. I thought I would be...it’s been long enough but just before I got your text I was...debating seeing if you would come get me.” 

Crowley smiled, “Never debate that Angel. I’ll always come for you.” 

Aziraphale closed his eyes as tears started to well up in his eyes, “I wish I could be as good of a friend to you as you’ve been to me.” Crowley raised and eyebrow as Aziraphale refilled his glass, “You’ve always come to see me or save me.” Aziraphale used a clean part of his napkin to wipe his eyes, “You...have never let...our sides be a barrier between us. But as I was talking with those people, I realized how cruel I’ve been...towards you. I always had a holi-er than thou attitude, when in fact. You, Crowley, even though I know you hate to hear it. You are the nicest, most caring being...I have ever met. I’m...the one that is unworthy of your affection. I’m...the unforgivable one.” Aziraphale took a large quick drink. 

Crowley took his glasses off and reached over taking Aziraphale hand, “Angel, I forgive you.” He didn’t know what else to say. He looked at their hands as Aziraphale turned his so they could told hands. “What brought all this on? I thought you were talking about the Library?” 

“Oh they were. I wasn’t...joining in much I was sort of lost...” Aziraphale took a deep breath setting his glass back down. “Most of the attendees were History majors so they were talking about all the events that led to...the burning. It got me thinking about...that last six thousand years. And about...us.” 

“Us?” Crowley felt his tongue getting heavy in his mouth. 

Aziraphale nodded, “Yes, I mean. It wasn’t until recently that...I could admit to myself we were friends. So long running into each other and...the Arrangement. And I would tell myself, he’s a demon, he’ll never...be anything more than a thorn in my side. No offence.” he quickly added. 

“None taken.” Crowley sat up in his seat. He had to control his heart rate, it was beating faster than usual. “So, how do you feel about me now?” Crowley asked and then bit down on his tongue, why did he ask that, he knew the answer. ‘Oh you silly serpent I could never love you more than just friends, demons can’t love.’ 

“I think, I love you.” Aziraphale said squeezing Crowley’s hand. “Uhm...more than my normal creature of love...sort of way. I...I understand if you don’t feel the same...I…” He stopped “Crowley, dear ...why are you crying?” 

Crowley closed his eyes, feeling the water drip down his face. He reached up touching under his eyes. “I…” He couldn’t get the words out he leaned over putting his head on the top of Aziraphale hand that he was still holding. He completely started to regret being Aziraphale here, they should have gone home. 

He felt a hand on the back of his head slowly rubbing his scalp. “‘Crowley...please, are you ok? Did...I say something wrong?”

Crowley shook his head, “I...I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long.” He managed to get out and then he felt Aziraphale move. He looked up seeing Aziraphale move to his side of the table and pulled him into an embrace. 

Crowley rest his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Let’s pay up, Dear, and go home.” Aziraphale whispered to him. Crowley nodded and leaned back, putting his shades back on. Aziraphale slowly got up and went to take care of the bill as Crowley pulled himself together. Aziraphale loved him. He didn’t think this day would ever come. Thought to be far, it shouldn’t have. The end times was supposed to end everything. 

He grabbed the bottle as they two of them headed to the Bently. They have a silent ride back to Crowley’s flat. Hey headed in and as soon as the doors closed behind him Crowley cleared his throat, “Angel?” Aziraphale turned and smiled and Crowley slowly walked over to him. “I know you said...you...love me.” Crowley tightens his grip on the bottle in hand, maybe he should drink some more before trying to talk about this. 

Aziraphale nodded, “I did. I do. I...I’ve been wanting to...tell you for a while now. I just, well. I’ve always been under the impression that. Demons can’t love. Can you imagine how confusing it was for me seeing you, act the way you do, and still trying to believe that.”

Crowley took his shades off, “I...I don’t think I can...but I can feel. I don’t know how else to explain it. Seeing you sad makes me sad, seeing you happy makes me happy. Remember when I told you I figured out a way to keep warm in London? It’s because being around you is all the warmth I need.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up as he reached up clipping Crowley’s checks as they leaned in pushing their lips together. Crowley dropped the bottle he’s been carrying as it shattered across the floor. Crowley snapped his fingered as the bottle unbroke and reformed with the remaining liquor inside as he pulled Aziraphale to him deepening the kiss to his angel. They finally stopped kissing both breathing harder than they really needed too. “Crowley. I need you. Please.” Aziraphale whispered running his hands down Crowley’s neck and shoulders and down his chest. 

Crowley hisses as a wave of love surrounded them, “Then let move this to...my room.” He took Aziraphale hand as they made their way to Crowley’s bedroom. Just before they reached the door that would swing open to his room Crowley stopped, froze in his tracks. “Uhm..” He heard Aziraphale voice echo in his head, ‘you go to fast for me, Crowley.’ 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

Crowley swallowed and half turned to him, “This...isn’t to fast...for you is it?” 

Aziraphale had a confused look on his face then walked in front of Crowley, “My dear.” He pulled Crowley close, “No this isn’t. Please. I have spent too long doubting myself, and you. If anyone isn’t going the right speed...it’s me. Like you’ve said before, lagging a few centuries behind everyone else.” 

Crowley smiled, “Right.” He kissed Aziraphale then said, “But, if...you don’t want…” 

“I do.” Aziraphale replied before Crowley could finished. 

The demon put his hand up, “I...I know, but if you want to stop. Need to stop...just say...Holy Water. No matter what, I’ll back off. 100% full stop… Ok.” 

“Same for you. If you need me to stop just say the word...I could hurt you, just as easily as you could hurt me.” Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Aziraphale then grabbed Crowley’s shirt and pulled him into the bedroom. Aziraphale tugged on the shirt and it vanished from Crowley’s body. 

Crowley chuckled, “I don’t usually bother with...real clothes. It sort of clutters up the place. But I’m going to fully enjoy taking yours off.” He reached up slowly starting to unbutton Aziraphale vest. “So many layers between us.” 

While Crowley was working on his clothes Aziraphale was touching Crowley’s bare chest. Study it like one of his rare books. “Just be gentle, I’ve had these clothes for over a hundred years, and I would like to keep them.” 

“Anything you ask.” He whispered then he slipped Aziraphale coat off and tossed it and it miracled it’s way over to a coat rack that hadn’t been there before. Crowley slipped the buckskin vest off and tossed it as it folded neatly on the dresser. 

Aziraphale’s face was flushed, “Show off.” he ran his manicured nails over Crowley’s nipples making the demon stop to moan. 

“Ready for my next trick?” Crowley tossed his shades to the side as they landed smoothly on the night table. He snapped his fingered and the rest of Aziraphale clothes had vanished from his body and joined the vest folded neatly on the dressure. 

Aziraphale blushed deeply and looked down at his completely naked body. “I thought you said you were going to enjoy undressing me.” 

Crowley huffed, “Your fault for over dressing.” He stepped forward making Aziraphale step back until he was seated on the bed. “Now, be a good...Angel...and let me devour you.” 

Crowley lowered himself to his knees. Aziraphale watched as he started kissing and biting gently at Aziraphale stomach and the top of his legs. Aziraphale was already hard. The angel took a sharp breath as Crowley licked the tip of his penis before taking the swollen member into his mouth. He was careful with his sharp teeth as he sucked the angel off. Sharp breaths and deep moans could be heard coming from Aziraphale as he ran his hands though Crowley’s short auburn hair. “Oh Heavens that feels...wonderful.” Aziraphale moaned watching Crowley bob and suck on him. 

Crowley lickled feeling Aziraphale twitch and grow harder in his mouth. He tasted sweet pre-cum and swallowed making Aziraphale tightens his grip on Crowley’s hair. Crowley moaned as he slowly released Aziraphale and looked up at his Angel. Aziraphale released Crowley’s hair as if realizing he might have hurt the other. Crowley climbed up claiming Aziraphale lips pinning the Angel to the bed. He broke the kiss, “I want you to take me, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale nodded then he tugged on Crowley’s pants as they too vanished much like the shirt had. “Present to me then.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley once more before Crowley laid down on the bed next to where Aziraphale was sitting and Aziraphale turned to be hanging over his demon. Aziraphale reached down rubbing Crowley’s member. Bright yellow slitted eyes looked up at him as he miracled some lube. Crowley spread his legs as Aziraphale started to work on preparing him. Crowley half closed his eyes moaning and hissing as Aziraphale pushed his fingers into him stretching and massaging his ass, making sure he wouldn’t hurt the other, too much. 

“Fuck, Angel.” Crowley leaned his head back arching his back as Aziraphale ran his fingers over a very sensitive set of nerves. 

Aziraphale smiled, “Oh you liked that.” Aziraphale made sure to give that area extra attention. Crowley’s snakeskin boots dug into the bed and Crowley tried not to move too much as bolts of pleasure shot through his body. 

Aziraphale pulled his finger from Crowley’s body and reached for the boots to remove them and Crowley sat up, “No...it’s ok they can…” 

Aziraphale looked up at the sweaty demon, “You don’t want me to see your feet? I have already seen the rest of you, or do you not want me to see your scars?” 

Crowley pushed himself up, “Uhm...oh...I guess you have seen them. Please don’t make a deal about it.” 

Aziraphale waved his hands as the boots vanished, “We can talk about that later. I believe we’re in the middle of other matters.” Aziraphale positioned himself between Crowley’s legs and put the sacred feet on his shoulders, “Will you tell me how much you need me.”

Crowley nodded, “I need you Aziraphale, more than anything in this world or the next has to offer.” He leaned back on the bed and relaxed himself as he felt Aziraphale tip brush against his stretched ass. “Please Angel.” A wave of pleasure and pain overcame him as Aziraphale pushed into him, slowly. Aziraphale moaned as well and Crowley loved the sounds the other made. 

Crowley gripped his silky sheets as the angel thrust into him. Falling into quick deep thrust that made Crowley feel like he was about to become undone, if this was how he’d left the earth it was how he wanted to go. He cried out as he felt Aziraphale thrust hard and fill him. He had a moment of panic as it was hotter than he remembered it being from his other sexual encounters worried Aziraphale just shot holy cum into his demonic body, but the sensation lessened and Crowley’s relaxed. 

Aziraphale lingered in the warmth as his member soften inside Crowley’s body. “How was that love…” He swallowed, “Sorry I couldn’t have gone longer it’s...been a while.” Aziraphale’s face was flushed. 

Crowley chuckled as he sat up, “Nothing to apologize for...that was...amazing.” 

“Oh my I finished before you. I should defendly fix that.” Aziraphale pulled out and then moved to lower his head to Crowley’s still hard twitching member. 

Crowley shift to make it more comfortable for Aziraphale as the angel took the demon into his mouth. Crowley closed his eyes running his hands though Aziraphale soft hair as he was sucked off. Aziraphale rubbed and stroked his lower staff and balls as he licked and sucked, “Careful Angel or you’ll get a mouth full of...demon.” 

Aziraphale lifted his head licking the tip playfully. “Maybe that’s what I want.” 

Crowley smirked pulling gently on Aziraphale hair, “You might need to do a bit more than just suck if you really want to make me squirm.” 

Aziraphale winked then he took Crowley back into his mouth and then added some fingers back inside him. Crowley moaned gripping the sheets as Aziraphale had his way with him. Crowley felt himself returned to his edge. 

Aziraphale took all of Crowley, moaning deeply sending Crowley spirling to his end and he released deep into Aziraphale throat. “Fuck!” He hissed waves of pleasure ripped through his body. 

Aziraphale slowly pulled back flicking his tongue over his lips. “How lovely.” 

Crowley couldn’t help but laugh as he pushed himself up. “I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.” 

“You’re a demon I wouldn’t expect you to be a disappointment in the bedroom.” Aziraphale pulled himself and sat next to Crowley. “I expected to disappoint you...I’ve only...been with a few others over...all these years.” 

Crowley pushed his hands through his hair, “Oh yes and because I’m a demon I have clearly been with ever human on the planet, right?” 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, “I figured it was a lot but, every human?” 

Crowley chuckled leaning back on the bed, “No I haven’t I was joking. Subduction isn’t...really my style. Usually tempt people to have sex with other people.” 

Aziraphale eyes widen, “Oh...I’m sorry Crowley you were...pointing out...me being an ass.” He rubbed his head and Crowley reached over taking his hand. 

“I love you, Angel.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale hand to his lips kissing his soft hand. 

Aziraphale smiled looking down at Crowley. “I love you too.” He leaned over and kissed the demon. “So do you want to go finish that bottle we brought home or...just cuddle until you pass out?” 

Crowley smiled, “Oh cuddling sounds sublime right now. We could do both, you could also snag yourself a book, since I know you don’t fancy sleeping.” Crowley pushed himself up, “I’ll go set the alarm, grab the booze, and garb a few of the books I have here.”

“What books do you have here?” Aziraphale asked sitting up. 

“Stuff. I’m sure something you’d like...maybe.” Crowley slid off the bed and then almost feel over as his feet touched the ground, “Oi!” 

Crowley had completely forgotten about his feet, he felt tender hand on him. “Crowley?” He looked back seeing a very worried Angel. “It’s your feet, isn’t it?” 

Crowley snapped his fingers and his boots appeared on his feet as the pain subsided. “Oh...Yeah.” He stood upright, “Sorry they...it’s fine I’ll be right back.” He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek and then walked out of the bedroom. 

Crowley set the alarm on his flat, it wasn’t really like he worried about being robbed but if someone came into his house when he was sleeping, he didn’t want to remain sleeping. He grabbed the bottle of booze and another bottle of wine and a few of the thicker tomes he had laying around. He’d picked them up for Aziraphale but couldn’t figure out how to give them to him without him asking questions. 

Crowley returned seeing Aziraphale tucked into the bed. Their mess cleaned up and the covered turned down just waiting for Crowley’s return. He smiled walking over to the bed. “Here I hope you enjoy some of these.” Crowley rested the books on the bed and Aziraphale slowly picked them up looking them over. Crowley opened the side drawer and pulled out two glasses and poured them both. 

Aziraphale took the offered glass and showed the book to Crowley as if he hadn’t seen them, “You have a second edition Midsummer Night’s Dream?” 

Crowley nodded as he got into bed, kicking his boots off and setting the bottles on the nightstand. “Yeah, I told you I like the funny ones.” 

Aziraphale smiled, “It’s been a few years since I’ve read it. Would you...like me to read it to you?” He figured it would distract him from asking more about Crowley’s feet, which no pun intended felt like a sore topic.

“If you want too.” Crowley took a drink and leaned back on the soft pillows. Aziraphale started reading out loud as they slowly drank and Crowley cuddled up to Aziraphale being lulled to sleep with the Angel’s soft voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale was putting a book back that he’d convince an older gentleman that he didn’t really want. He sighed thinking maybe it would be easier to have his rare books in the back on a display and just have normal books in the front to sell, maybe. The bell of the front door rang and Aziraphale worried he’d have to convince someone else not to buy anything. “Angel?” 

Aziraphale smiled walking around one of the bookshelves, “Back here, love.” It had been a few months since they’d finally opened up to each other. Things hadn’t changed much, Aziraphale still ran his shop and would perform minor miracles when he just happen to see something. But once the shopped closed he locked up and Crowley would pick him up and they’d go home together. Crowley had made his flat a little more comfortable, for both of them. Adding some lighter colors and some bookshelves that Aziraphale had filled with his more precious books. Crowley hated that Aziraphale wouldn’t let him yell at the plants and kept insisting they would rebel any day now. 

Crowley walked over to Aziraphale embracing him. “I saw a very upset gentleman leaving the store. Another satisfied customer?” 

Aziraphale sighed, “He wanted my first edition of Hamlet. Can you believe it?” 

Crowley laughed, “Normal yes, but I know how much your books mean to you...why don’t you just change the shop to a library of rare books instead of a store...it would be easier, my Angel.” 

“Maybe.” Aziraphale thought it over, “But putting that aside what brings you by?” Crowley would visit mostly to hang out, and chuckled at Aziraphale attempts to keep his books. Normally though Crowley would come in with Aziraphale and spend the day, but today he’d lingered at home saying he had stuff that needed to be done around the house.

Crowley put his hands in his pockets. The weather had cooled off and he was back in his normal blazer, “Oh just...wanted to see you before I...went to work.” 

“Did you get what you wanted finish at the house?” Aziraphale asked as another gentleman walked into the shop. Aziraphale tried to keep an eye on him while giving Crowley his attention. 

Crowley glanced back at the man sighed, “Yeah. Just moved the plant and added some stuff I think you’ll like. Nothing, crazy.” He turned back to Aziraphale, “But you look busy so I’ll get out of your wings.” 

Aziraphale chuckled, “Oh I like you in my wings. Where are you going again?” 

“Work.” Crowley said fast and sharp. He swallowed, “Nothing to worry about. I’ll be by to pick you up when you close.” 

Aziraphale sighed, not sure how he liked Crowley going off to do, temptations. “Alright.” he tried to keep the disappointment from his face. “I’ll text you when I decided to close up. Just be careful and if...you need my help, just let me know.” 

Crowley leaned over and pulled Aziraphale into a kiss, “I’ll always come for you.” and with that Crowley turned and walked out of the shop, the man that had walked in gave Crowley a lingering look before glancing over to Aziraphale and then leaving. 

Aziraphale lingered where he was rubbing his hands nervously, they’d not hear anything from their sides, Heaven and Hell had cut them off and Aziraphale couldn’t get the courage to ask Crowley what he has been up too. “He’ll...come around.” He told himself before flexing his hands and going back to his desk. 

The door opened and Aziraphale sighed, maybe he should just close up. A woman walked in, Aziraphale recognized her, the woman that had stopped on her jog to help him with his text message. She was in a business suit, “Oh, Hello again.” She smiled. 

Aziraphale walked over, “Hello. It’s good to see you again. Oh, Thank you again for your help. Uhm...is there something I can help you with?” He hopes she didn’t want a book. It would be harder to tell her no. 

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it...I really just stopped by because someone dropped this out front.” She held up a black cell phone. 

She handed it to Aziraphale and he swiped the lock screen seeing the cartoon style flames of Crowley’s phone. “Oh...I believe I know whom this belongs too.” He typed in Crowley phone code as it unlocked. “Oh yes...My...boyfriend must have dropped it on his way out. Thank you so much for bringing it in.” 

She smiled, “Glad to have found someone that could get it back to its owner. I lost my phone last week and it was a nightmare, lucky it just fell under my bed and I didn’t leave it somewhere during one of my runs.” 

Aziraphale nodded, “Oh yeah here. Let me give you a reward.” He walked over to his desk and mericaled a few pounds and then gave it to her. “For your kindness, not just for now but...when I needed help with my text message.” 

“Oh thank you.” She pocket the money not even counting it. “Well I’m off. Have a good day.” and with that she walked out of the store. 

“How sweet.” Aziraphale said looking down at the phone. As he realized Crowley didn’t have it and wouldn’t be able to call if something happened. “He’d likely be more worried I couldn’t get a hold of him.” Aziraphale said to himself as he walked over to his desk and looked though Crowley’s phone to see if he could figure out where the other might be. He opened up the calendar and saw ‘Hospital’ on today's date. 

Aziraphale felt like his lungs got heavy, What was Crowley doing at a hospital? Kept going through his head. There were a lot more Hospitals than their use to be and Aziraphale decided that if he needed to check them all he would. He closed the shop and made his way down the street. There were a few nearby but he’d need to find better transportation to get to the others. 

Aziraphale searched most of Soho looking for Crowley but couldn’t find him or his car anywhere. He had one last hospital left. It was a University Hospital that specializes in the treatment of ill children. It was unlikely Crowley would cause trouble at such a place, always having a soft spot for kids. 

Aziraphale was shocked to see the Bently parked just off of the main doors. “Here?” He swallowed looking up at the large white building, “Crowley...what are you up too?” Aziraphale wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He tightened his grip on Crowley’s phone then nodded making his way inside. 

The older woman up front looked up from her computer, “How can I help you?” 

“Uhm…” Aziraphale wasn’t sure what to say, “I...I’m looking for a friend.” 

“Patient or volunteer?” she asked looking unamused. Her name tag read “Karen” 

Aziraphale straightened his posture, “Hopefully a volunteer, Anthony J Crowley.” 

The woman’s face softened, “Oh Anthony. Yes he’s working with the younger children today. Here let me give you a visitor pass.” She typed something on her computer. “Could you just sign in on the clipboard.” Aziraphale picked up the pen and signed his name as she handed him a small name tag that said ‘Volunteer Guest’. “So you go up the elevator to the fourth floor. Take a left and go to the end of the hallway. You should see a sign that said Children's ward...if you get lost just ask any of the Nurses for Anthony. They’ll be able to take you right to him.” 

Aziraphale was still very unsure of what was going on. The woman seemed to lighten up at the mention of Crowley’s name, that was very unusual. “Thank you.” Aziraphale said as he clipped the name tag to his coat and followed instructions. It wasn’t the busy frantic of other Hospitals he’d been in. He saw adults walking with young children, or sitting in rooms with kids of varay ages, usually with no hair or IV bags in tow. It made Aziraphale heart hurt to be there but he had to find Crowley. 

He saw the sign that said Children's Ward as a woman walked up to him, “Can I help you, sir?” She had a distrusting look on her face. 

Aziraphale showed his name tag, “Looking for Anthony.” He hoped he’d get a similar response from this woman as the one downstairs. 

He was glad to see her mistrust turn to friendly, “Oh yes, I’ll take you to him.” She turned leading Aziraphale down the hallway. 

Aziraphale took this moment to try and get some answers, “He seems very admired here.” 

She chuckled, “That is an understatement. He showed up about six months ago wanting to volunteer, the children love him because he has the best stories and...we’ve even seen a decrease of pain and great improvements in the treatment of the children. Some of us Nurses think he might be...well it’s sort of silly to say out loud, but...we think he might be an angel.” 

Aziraphale slowed his pace then smiled. Aziraphale picked up his pace and touched the woman's shoulder, “I...I believe I can find him on my own. Don’t...want to interrupt if he’s really helping that much.” 

“Sure. He should be in room 6. I think they’re in the middle of story time.” She pointed in the direction and then walked away. 

Aziraphale adjusted his bow tie and made his way to room 6 trying to be as silent as he could. He heard Crowley’s voice, “I let her go.” followed by the gasp of small children. “But why Master?” he said in a french accent. “Because I love her.” he had returned to his normal voice.

Aziraphale walked to the open door and the slight he saw would melt the heart of even Gabrial, Aziraphale was sure. Crowley was sitting on a child size couch surrounded by five young children. Sitting on his lap was a much smaller girl with no hair, she was wearing his sunglasses with her head resting on his chest. Crowley had a book open reading to them. Crowley was still reading but Aziraphale looked over the children, they look so happy sitting around him with their blankets and stuffed toys. Then one of the young boys looked up and stared, he elbowed the girl next to him who looked upset but then they both looked at Aziraphale. The girl gasped. Crowley stopped reading and she pointed, “Anthony I think it’s an Angel.” 

Aziraphale froze then looked at himself, where his wings out? Crowley turned his head his serpent eyes landing on Aziraphale, “Oi. You’re right. It is.” He reached his hand out. “Come join us.” 

Aziraphale took a deep breath and walked over, “I...wasn’t expecting to find you here, Anthony.” 

Crowley smiled as Aziraphale took a seat next to the couch knowing it wasn’t big enough for him and Crowley. “Everyone, this is Aziraphale. He’s...my Angel.” 

The girls giggled, “Does he have wings too!” the boy who had spotting him first asked. 

Aziraphale looked shocked at Crowley then Crowley nodded, “Oh yes, the biggest most beautiful wings in Heaven. Do you kids remember how to see them?” 

Aziraphale wasn’t really prepared to show off his wings, they hadn’t been preened in over a week and he wasn’t sure about showing human, even young sick one. But then all the kids covered their eyes. Even the one on Crowley’s lap. Then one of the girls started smiling, “I see them.” The other children chimed in too. “Oh what beautiful wings.” Hey all had their eyes covered. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a confused look and the demon put his finger over his mouth as the girl on his lap said in a small voice, “I think Uncle Anthony’s wings are better.” 

Crowley put a hand in her shoulders, “Someday you’ll all have beautiful wings. You can open your eyes now Children.” They uncovered their eyes. “Now, do you want me to finish Beauty and the Beast?” 

“Yes please, Uncle Anthony.” all of the children said together. 

Aziraphale was amazed as Crowley nodded going back to the book. Aziraphale got into a more comfortable position and by the end of the book he had a child sitting in his lap as well. “Belle and the Prince were married, and Lived Happily, ever after. Thee End.” Crowley closed the book the girl on his lap had drifted to sleep. 

The Nurse that had shown Aziraphale though the hall walked in, “Lunch time.” She smiled as the children that were still awake slowly got up making sure they had their stuffed toys, blankets and any IV bags that needed to follow them around. “Thank you so much for your time Anthony. Don’t forget to Thanks Anthony children.” 

The girl on Crowley lap woke up and handed him back his glasses, “Thank you Uncle Anthony.” She hugged him and slowly slid off his lap taking the Nurses hand and walking out. The other kids lined up giving Crowley hugs and thanking him and walked out. 

The young boy that had sat on Aziraphale got up last, “Thank you Uncle Anthony, thank you...Azer...Azea.” 

Aziraphale touched his shoulder, “You’re welcome.” he said as the boy gave him a hug then walked over and gave Crowley one too before heading out. 

Crowley had slipped his shades back on. “Angel.” 

Aziraphale sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have been so worried about you...going off.” 

Crowley leaned back on the couch that was just a tad small for him, “Do you really think you would have believed me coming to a children's hospital to read to them?” 

Aziraphale thought it over then shook his head, “You’ve never lied to me Crowley.” 

Crowley pulled himself up and reached out to help Aziraphale off the floor. “I...wish I could cure them. Wish I could make everything better, but I can’t ...so I do what I can.” 

Aziraphale leaned in and put his hands on Crowley’s chest. “I...know you can’t feel it, like I can, but every person I mentioned your name to brightened, this room, is...it’s overwhelming how much love is here. You’ve done so much for these children. I’m so glad I’m no longer a part of Heaven, I don’t think I’d ever want to be in a place that...expelled you for being you.” 

Crowley leaned his head on Aziraphale, “There a bunch of bastards up there anyway. I think the perfect place for us.” Crowley reached taking Aziraphale hand in his, “Is right here together.” 

Aziraphale bushed, “It’s where I want to be too.” Aziraphale give Crowley a light kiss. 

“So, how did you find me? I was sure I’d covered my tracks.” Crowley raised his eyebrows as the two of them headed out of the room. 

Aziraphale took his phone out of his pocket. “You dropped your cell phone in the shop and I saw on your caladaner you had hospital, so...in a panic I went to every hospital in London looking for you.” 

Crowley took his phone back and waved to one of the nurses as they walked by the main station. “Oh bugger.” He locked the phone and put it in his pocket. “Were you worried I was tormenting sick people?” 

Aziraphale shook his head, “No. I knew you wouldn’t. I just didn’t really know what you were doing. You tell me you’re off to work.” Aziraphale glanced around making sure no one was overhearing them, “I figured it was...work from downstairs.” They entered the elevator heading to the ground floor.

Crowsley put his hand on the small of Aziraphale back, “But we’ve talked, neither of us has heard anything from our...old sides. Nothing not even a strongly worded memo.” 

“Yes I know, but I didn’t…” Aziraphale sighed. “Just me being a stupid angel. I have hundreds of assumessions of what demons are like...and after six thousand years...I still really know nothing.” Aziraphale felt bad, Crowley wasn’t like any demon he’d expected. “Maybe I need to stop thinking of you as a demon, and start...thinking of you as...an angel, like myself. Yes.” 

Crowley shook his head, “Angel I’m not like you. I am a demon...I Fell remember…” 

“Maybe just Falling doesn’t make you a demon.” Aziraphale said as they left the elevators and made there way to the front desk were they turned their name tags in and headed to the parking lot. 

Crowley was silent as they made their way to the car and started to leave the hospital. “Back to the shop?” He finally asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head, “No...I think I want to go home.” he reached over taking Crowley’s hand. 

“Right.” He smiled squeezing Aziraphale hand as they returned to the flat.


End file.
